


Desireable Metting

by craii_meaRiver



Series: Yandere Kenma AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craii_meaRiver/pseuds/craii_meaRiver
Summary: Kuroo drags Kenma to a college party, and Kenma meets a unknown person.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Series: Yandere Kenma AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787245
Kudos: 35





	Desireable Metting

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY!!! I been working on this Yandere Kenm AU for a while and it has 4 instalments, Desireable Metting is the first event in the timeline, Forever Beating Hearts it's the last event in the timeline. The other 2 events will be posted soon!
> 
> If you have any questions about this AU or just want to slide into my dms, find me at @daracraichi in twitter and instagram!
> 
> With that said, enjoy this story <3

The place was loud, excessively so. There was music booming throughout the house that it could be heard from a few streets away. The color changing lights were making it harder to see everything. Kenma was in the farthest and cleanest corner of the house he could find. it was a hard search though, he would sometimes end up stumbling into situations that he wished he could unsee.

Kuroo, his childhood best friend, dragged him to the party saying, “We gotta live the life of college kids! We can’t stay inside all day Kenma”. Which excuse him, but he prefered to be in his clean room, and not have a pounding head from the ear-splitting music shaking his brain. 

Looking around, he made out a soft warm glow under a door within the room. Kenma didn’t notice that someone had already claimed this room in his haste to find a quiet place to settle down. He froze, his brain going overdrive with all the options he could execute at the moment. While he was occupied with an onslaught of mental information, the door creaked as it was being pushed open.

That sound snapped Kenma back to reality.

_Screwed. I’m so screwed, they’re going to yell at me to leave, they’re going to kick me out of the room_. He closed his eyes waiting for the irritated screechs which never seem to come.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five_ seconds passed without a scream, or a howl or any sort of verbal indication of anger. Cautiously Kenma opened his eyes.

“Are you okay?” He heard a heavenly sweet voice say, jerking his face up Kenma saw an angel with sunset colored hair, warm honey eyes and shined with confusion, his heart shaped was titled to the side, just like a curious puppy.

“...Yeah, I’m okay” Kenma mumbled, looking down at his lap with a blush, the person was so pretty.

“Oh great! I’m Hinata, Hinata Shoyo. Nice to meet you…?”

“Kenma..Kozume Kenma”

“Nice to meet you then Kenma-san” the man, now known as Shoyo smiled oh so brightly Kenma was sure he needed sunglasses.

He didn’t know why his heart felt like it was going to come out of his ribcage, the feeling was weird but surprisingly, he didn’t mind it.


End file.
